Impa
}} is a recurring character in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. She typically serves as a nursemaid and/or bodyguard to Princess Zelda and often offers guidance to Link. The Impa in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time and The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword are the only true confirmed Sheikah in all the series; Sheik is Princess Zelda's alter-ego and the other characters theorized as Sheikah are not confirmed by Nintendo. It is implied that the Impa from The Legend of Zelda and Zelda II: The Adventure of Link is a Hylian due to the fact that she doesn't have red eyes; however, this could be only a case of retcon by Nintendo. This is further supported by Impa's reference in the prologue of Zelda II to the Impa family charged with guarding the Royal Family of Hyrule. Appearances The Legend of Zelda Impa is an old, but dedicated nursemaid to Princess Zelda. The two share a great relationship, and she almost considers Zelda her daughter, and would do anything to protect her. When Hyrule Castle is attacked by Ganon, the wounded Impa escapes to find a boy with enough courage to save Hyrule. Stumbling across Link, Impa tells him he must find all the pieces of the Triforce, and save Princess Zelda. Zelda II: The Adventure of Link the sleeping Princess Zelda in The Adventure of Link]] Impa is the nursemaid of the Royal Family of Hyrule. Impa knows more than anyone could imagine and it is she who explains to Link his destiny. The Legend of Zelda was passed down from her family to keep it safe. Upon seeing the Triforce on Link's hand, she showed him where the princess was asleep in North Castle. She then told him of the legend of the Great Palace, the location of the Triforce of Courage. She gave Link six Crystals to place in the six palaces all over Hyrule to then gain access to the Great Palace and awaken the Princess. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Impa is the loyal protector of Princess Zelda, and one of the Sheikah left in Hyrule. Unlike in other Legend of Zelda games, Impa is much thinner and younger. She is a great asset to the Royal Family and has sworn to protect Princess Zelda. After Link talks with Princess Zelda, Impa appears and teaches him "Zelda's Lullaby" and helps him get out of Hyrule Castle. She also explains to Link that he should go to Kakariko Village, a former Sheikah town where she was born and raised, which she opened to non-Sheikah. Prior to the events of Ocarina of Time, Impa sealed the evil spirit Bongo Bongo in the bottom of the Well of Three Features. When Ganondorf attacks Hyrule Castle Town, Impa helps Princess Zelda escape on a white horse, and the princess throws the Ocarina of Time to Link. It is possible that Impa taught Zelda the ways of the Sheikah, so she could hide herself from Ganondorf as Sheik. After Link awakens after having been sealed within the Temple of Light for seven years, he visits each of the other six temples, eventually defeating Bongo Bongo, the boss of the Shadow Temple, and awakening Impa as the Sage of Shadow. She adds her power to Link's by giving him the Shadow Medallion. All Seven Sages aid Link in his final battle, sealing away Ganon in the Sacred Realm. Impa is last seen standing with the other Sages on top of Death Mountain. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages and Oracle of Seasons Impa is the trusted nursemaid of Princess Zelda. Impa has been sent by Zelda in order to bring the Oracles of Labrynna and Holodrum back to Hyrule for protection. This version of Impa is younger than her original and animated appearances, but she is presumably older than the Impa of Ocarina of Time and sports a substantially heavier build. Her artwork depicts her as having red eyes, a trait usually shared by the Sheikah. In Oracle of Ages, Impa has been sent to the land of Labrynna in order to protect Nayru, the Oracle of Ages. She is the first person Link meets after being transported to Labrynna. She asks of him to move a large stone with the Mark of a Hero upon it; hesitant to explain why she cannot do it herself, Link moves the stone with ease. However, Impa is revealed to have been under the possession of Veran, the Sorceress of Shadows. Veran leaves Impa's body and possesses Nayru's in her stead, using the power of the Oracle of Ages to travel into the Past and change the Present and Future of Labrynna. To help him on his quest, Impa gives Link the Hero's Sword. Later, Impa moves into Nayru's house in the Forest of Time. In Oracle of Seasons, Impa has been sent along with a a small group of Hyrulean loyalists to protect Din, the Oracle of Seasons. However, the group are found out and Din is captured by General Onox, who seals her away into a Crystal, throwing the seasons of Holodrum into chaos. Impa is hurt during Onox's attack and stays in a small house to the north of Horon Village. Impa tells Link to see the Maku Tree for advice. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker While Impa does not appear in The Wind Waker, one of the stained glass windows in Hyrule Castle's basement depicts the Impa from Ocarina of Time, as well as the Sheikah Emblem. The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword , later revealed to actually be Impa]] Impa is a member of the Sheikah tribe who honors the request of the goddess Hylia to protect Zelda by using the time portal in the Lanayru Mining Facility to come to Zelda's aid while she is at the Earth Temple. Though knowing Link to be Hylia's chosen warrior, Impa did not see that and chastised his inability to protect Zelda. Soon after, now with the girl regaining all memory of her life as Hylia, Impa takes Zelda to the time gate she entered into the past and enter suspended animation within the Temple of Hylia to keep Demise from breaking his seal. Remaining in her time since then, Impa aged drastically, taking on the guise of the elderly overseer of the Sealed Grounds in the Temple of Hylia. She not only guided Zelda to the Skyview Temple to begin the mission of regaining Zelda's previous life's memories, but also mentors Link in his adventure whilst persuading Groose that he has a role to play. Eventually, as her younger self safeguards the Master Sword after Demise's defeat, Link and Zelda learn the old woman's true identity as Impa before she passes away. Non-canonical appearances ''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time'' manga Impa in the Ocarina of Time manga has some different aspects in story. Link first meets her at the market when playing with the disguised Princess Zelda. When Ganondorf attacks the Castle, Impa is seen attacking some Stalfos with a kodachi. When Link is an adult, he goes to Kakariko Village and Impa trains him and pierces his ears as a traditional rite of passage of the young male Sheikah. Later in the story Sheik reveals that Princess Zelda wanted to infiltrate as a minion of Ganon. Impa decides to solve this by transforming her into a male Sheikah, and explains to the Princess to tell Ganondorf that she/he left Hyrule because of the Royal Family's betrayal but he has returned due to the possible collapse, Sheik explains this to the King of the Gerudo and gained his confidence. Valiant Comics Impa is Princess Zelda's nursemaid. She is very prophetic and knows much about the land of Hyrule. She is the one who warns Link not to leave the North Palace on the day Ganon attempts to invade the castle. Impa is also the one who tells Zelda that the Triforce disappears for a full day every decade. Zelda: The Wand of Gamelon Impa appears in several cutscenes, advising Princess Zelda in her quest to rescue Link and the King of Hyrule. Gallery File:Link and Impa (The Legend of Zelda).png|Artwork of Link and Impa from The Legend of Zelda File:Impa Window.png|A stained-glass window depicting Impa from The Wind Waker See also * Impaz ja:インパ es:Impa Category:Hylians Category:Sages Category:Sheikah Category:The Legend of Zelda characters Category:Zelda II: The Adventure of Link characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword characters Category:Valiant Comics characters